narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A World That Was Transparent
, performed by Motohiro Hata, was the seventh opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It replaced Sign and ran from episode 154 until episode 179 before being replaced by "Diver". Lyrics Rōmaji Ano hi hontō ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienakunatte ite Sore na no ni Bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushite'ru Ootte kakushite'ru Sayonara aenakunatta tte Bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo Itsuka no itami wo koete… Koete Kanji あの日 ホントに失ったものって何だったっけ? とうに忘れてしまったよ 夕暮れで 二人 少しずつ見えなくなっていって それなのに 僕ら 帰れずにいた どこかに 壊れそうな脆い心 強がる言葉で覆って隠してる 覆って隠してる サヨナラ 会えなくなったって 僕らは続きがあるから 君のいない世界だって走るよ いつかの痛みも越えて 超えて English What did I really lose on that day? I forgot long ago We lost sight of each other in the twilight What's more; we were unable to return Somewhere our brittle, broken hearts Try to hide behind strong words Try to hide Farewell, although we couldn't be together We will carry on Even in a world where you no longer exist, I will run Overcoming one day's pain… Overcoming Rōmaji (Full Version) Ano hi hontō ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Dou ni wasurete shimatta yo Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienakunatte itte Sore na no ni bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru ootte kakushiteru Sayonara aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo itsuka no itami wo koete Wareta garasu no kakera kusamura no nioi natsu no kizuguchi Nee kimi wa ima doko ni iru no Sumikitta mizu mo itsu shika nibuku nigotte shimatte Kidzuitara boku mo otona ni natteta Yurayura minamo ranhansha shite ita Hikari wa ima demo kagayaki watatteru kagayaki watatteru Sayonara ano hi te wo futte are kara kimi mo kawatta n darou Sore demo ikite iku n datte ikutsu mo nakitai yoru wo koete Ano hi hontō ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke Sayonara aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara Boku ga tsukuru sekai nande hashiru yo itsuka mita mirai mo koete Kanji (Full Version) あの日 ホントに失ったものって何だったっけ とうに忘れてしまったよ 夕暮れで 二人 少しずつ見えなくなっていって それなのに 僕ら 帰れずにいた どこかに 壊れそうな脆い心 強がる言葉で覆って隠してる 覆って隠してる サヨナラ 会えなくなったって 僕らは続きがあるから 君のいない世界だって走るよ いつかの痛みも越えて 割れたガラスのかけら 草むらの匂い 夏の傷口 ねぇ 君は今 どこにいるの 澄み切った水も いつしか鈍く濁ってしまって 気づいたら 僕も 大人になってた ゆらゆら 水面 乱反射していた 光は今でも輝き渡ってる 輝き渡ってる サヨナラ あの日 手を振って あれから君も変わったんだろう それでも生きていくんだって いくつも泣きたい夜を越えて あの日 ホントに失ったものって何だったっけ サヨナラ 会えなくなったって 僕らは続きがあるから 僕が創る世界なんで走るよ いつか見た未来も越えて English (Full Version) What was it that I truly lost that day? I forgot a long time ago In the twilight, the two of us started to become unnoticeable, little by little Nevertheless, we wouldn't return home Somewhere is my seemingly broken and fragile heart Covered and hidden, covered and hidden by words under the pretence of being strong You said that we can't meet anymore, so we'll move on, farewell Even if you aren't in this world, I will run, surpassing someday's pain Broken fragments of glass, the scent of grassy places, the wounds of summer Hey, where are you now? Unnoticed, the perfectly clear water has become dull and muddy When you realised that, I too had grown up The water's surface wobbled; diffusing my reflection A light is still shining through, shining through Even you must have changed since that day we waved our hands in farewell But still I live on, surpassing the many nights I want to cry What was it that I truly lost that day? You said that we can't meet anymore, so we'll move on, farewell How should I make the world I'm running to, surpassing the future I once saw Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Jiraiya * Naruto Uzumaki * Nagato * Fusō * Ise * Konan * Yahiko * Orochimaru * Tsunade * Six Paths of Pain * Tobi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Karin * Sasuke Uchiha * Iruka Umino * Chōza Akimichi * Shiho * Shibi Aburame * Yamato * Shizune * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Sai * Chōji Akimichi * Gamabunta * Giant Rhino * Kakashi Hatake * King of Hell * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Minato Namikaze (Movie Version) * Chōza Akimichi (Movie Version) * Shibi Aburame (Movie Version) * Sāra (Movie Version) Trivia * This opening, Diver, and Assault Rock are the only openings to have the Naruto: Shippūūden logo placed near the end. * This opening shows many fights that did not occur in the manga or anime during Pain's assault, such as: ** Sai fighting the Asura Path. ** Hinata, Sakura and Ino fighting Konan. ** Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Kiba fighting the Deva Path. ** Chōji and Kakashi fighting the Preta Path. * This song was used in a movie version opening of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings